The invention comprises a process for comparing the actual-value relationship and the predetermined target-value relationship between the effective warp beam diameter and the revolutions executed by said driven beam, which information is provided repeatedly. Furthermore, the invention is directed to a warping arrangement in which the thread sheet path to the driven warp beam runs over a turning roller. The warping arrangement also is equipped with a measuring arrangement for the determination of the effective warp beam diameter as well as a rotation counter.
In the winding of beams, particularly with cotton or other natural fibers, different influences such as thread tension, humidity, temperature, and twist (even with the application of constant tension) cause different warp thicknesses, that is to say, different warp beam diameters. This is particularly disturbing in the formation of partial warp beams that are later wound off on a common axis. The differences in the tension in the unwinding thread sheet, because of different diameters in the partial warp beam, lead to the formation of warp streaks in the goods. When differently wound partial warp beasm are assembled on a warping arrangement, substantial amounts of thread sheet are often left on individual partial warp beams when the first partial warp beam has been unwound.
In a known arrangement (direct warping apparatus Series DS 42/40 MC of Applicant's assignee) the thread warp tension is measured. The warp diameter occurring after a predetermined number of revolutions is compared with a predetermined target-value and the target-value of the thread sheet tension is altered where deviations from the actual beam diameter from the target diameter occur. The thread sheet tesnion is determined by a roller aggregation that is located between the creel and a slub detector. Thereafter, the thread sheet runs through an oiling arrangement and a thread storage means till it reaches the turning roller on the beam upon which it is to be warped.